


Stilinskicest : Bottom Sheriff Stilinski

by videolyrics15



Series: Bottom Sheriff Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Sheriff Stilinski, Car Sex, Chapter Related, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Filthy, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sex in a Car, Sheriff Stilinski Has a Huge butt, Shower Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Sub Sheriff Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, alphas with unusual desires, im going to take this to the limits, omega with a huge dick, power bottom sheriff Stilinski, public fingering, some chapters have continuations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videolyrics15/pseuds/videolyrics15
Summary: Bottom SheriffTOP STILESfilthyness and debaucheryit's all that you need to know for now*Wink





	1. The Rain Was the Only Witness

prompts , one shots , chapters and stories about this ship, which of course deserves more bottom sheriff , more characters and more filthyness will be added through the story 

Note : I know that I have a lot of stories that I haven't even started but don't worry I'm going to start with this one to gain more inspiration


	2. GIVE ME IDEAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> give me ideas to write a chapter I'm open to suggestions

hey bottomsheriff lovers give me ideas and prompts or any suggestion you have to write a chapter


End file.
